


Wet For You

by AstaianNymph



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, Omorashi, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstaianNymph/pseuds/AstaianNymph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper loves being controlled in her personal life, and Natasha loves to control her. It's just lucky they're both into watersports.</p>
<p>Written for <a href="http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/18271.html?thread=41747551#t41747551">this kink meme prompt</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet For You

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to apologise for the pun in the title.

Pepper is a woman in charge. It’s great. She loves her job and loves having the business world at her fingertips. Sure, it’s a stressful job, but the merits far outweigh the detriments. Still, she gets weighed down by her responsibility. It’s just lucky that her partner is more than willing to dominate her. Natasha sets some rules for her when she’s at work, and is completely in charge at home.

Pepper is easily embarrassed. They found this out early on in their relationship. Luckily, she also likes being embarrassed within the terms of their relationship. Natasha takes great advantage of this. Pepper can pee whenever she wants, but she has to text Natasha before she does so. But at least she can freely pee whenever she wants. At home it’s different. She doesn’t want to seem like she’s complaining. To the contrary, she loves the relationship they have.

When Natasha has complete control, that includes over her going to the bathroom. Pepper isn’t allowed to pee without permission, and Natasha hates giving permission. Pepper is allowed to ask whenever she wants, and she’ll have to ask multiple times if she wants a chance to go like normal.

Today, Pepper is desperate as soon as she gets in. She was so busy that she didn’t take a break, and now she thinks she might regret that. Natasha is waiting for her when she gets in, and Pepper kneels at her feet immediately after putting her work gear down at the entrance to their apartment. “Good evening, Ma’am. How was your day?”

Natasha smiles down at her. “Quite enjoyable. But now that you’re here, I hope it’ll get better.” She smirks. “You haven’t sent a text since you went to lunch. You didn’t cheat and pee without telling me, did you?”

“No, Ma’am. I haven’t. In fact, I’m desperate. May I please go pee?”

Natasha chuckled. “I’m sure I believe you, but just in case, I’m going to make you wait.”

Pepper whimpered, shifting uncomfortably in her spot. “Yes, Ma’am.”

Natasha smiled and patted her. “Now go sit at the counter until I’m finished cooking.”

Pepper went and squirmed. After about ten minutes, she was constantly fidgeting. “Please, Ma’am, may I go pee?”

Natasha looked up and smirked. She made a gesture that meant ‘follow me’ and walked Pepper to their bathroom. She physically directs her into the tub. “Now, don’t you think it’s important that your domme gets to relieve herself first?”

Pepper nods enthusiastically. “Yes, Ma’am.” She blushes as she knows what’s coming. Natasha takes her pants and underwear off and stands over her in the tub. She starts peeing all over her nice suit. Pepper loves the feeling of the warm wet liquid running over her, even as it’s torture to not be able to relieve herself. She’s bright red with humiliation now.

The stream seems to go on forever. It seems Pepper isn’t the only one who’s been saving up. Finally it stops. Natasha smiles. “Stand up.” Pepper is all wet from the  waist up, where most of Natasha’s piss went, and some of it drips down onto her skirt. “Now you can relieve yourself.” It’s clear by her look that Pepper has to wet the rest of her outfit. But it’s relief, and they like it, so she does. When she’s finished, she thanks Natasha, who just smiles. “You’re going to eat dinner like that because you couldn’t wait.”

Pepper is horrified, but it’s an amazing meal. Afterwards, Natasha showers with Pepper, cleaning them both off thoroughly. They cuddle for the rest of the evening, spending some precious time with each other. Natasha is so nice. At the end of the evening she gives Pepper a choice: they can have sex tonight and both cum, but Pepper will have to wet the bed, or Pepper can watch her use the vibrator to get herself off, but she can use the bathroom as many times as she needs to during the night.

It’s just the sort of dilemma Pepper loves. She thanks Natasha as she makes her choice. She’s so happy to have found a woman who complements her needs so well.


End file.
